Conventional semiconductor base components, as are known from German patent publication No. DE 101 38 278, for the stacking of BGA or LBGA housings (ball grid array or large ball grid array), are provided with additional flexible rewiring sheets which have a larger area than the semiconductor components to be stacked and project beyond the edge of the semiconductor components, so that they can be bent toward a semiconductor component of a semiconductor component stack arranged below and can be electrically connected to the semiconductor component arranged below via the flexible sheet.
A semiconductor module with semiconductor components stacked in this way has the drawback that the semiconductor components cannot be stacked within the minimum possible space, especially since the bent rewiring sheet also requires a minimum bending radius, without which there is a risk of microcracks forming in the rewiring lines arranged on the rewiring sheet. Other conventional semiconductor base components have a rewiring substrate with outer contacts arranged on the underside of the rewiring substrate, and at least one semiconductor chip or a memory component, such as a DRAM (dynamic random access memory), is arranged in the center of the rewiring substrate, on the top side of the rewiring substrate.
If a conventional semiconductor component of this type is to be used as the semiconductor base component for a semiconductor module, only the edge regions of the rewiring substrate can be made available for the application of outer contacts of a stacked semiconductor component, as has been described in German patent application DE 10 2004 009 056. Since the center of the rewiring substrate is taken up by the semiconductor chip, the number and arrangement of outer contacts in the semiconductor component to be stacked are greatly restricted, and consequently a large number of known housing types, such as BGA or LBGA housings, cannot be stacked on a conventional semiconductor component with rewiring substrate of this type.